Closing TimeTake Me Home
by Shadowed-Roses
Summary: Dante is wasted in a bar and with closing time approaching his thoughts begin to wander to a certain Kid. However...all Dante wants is for someone to take him home. Dante/Nero don't like don't read. Rated T for swearing.


**Author's Note:**  
Okay so this is the first story I've written in over five years. To make matters worse it's also the first DMC story I've ever written. I was inspired to write this after listing to "Closing Time" by Semisonic and I could totally picture Dante sitting in a bar at closing time looking for someone to take home. Anyway, this won't get graphic *sorry* but just a bit of Dante/Nero fluff. Hope you like it and don't send me down in flames to bad...Enjoy! Oh and I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, the song Closing Time, or the band Semisonic.

P.S. If you have never heard the song "Closing Time" you should look it up and listen to it. It's a really good song and some of you older readers have probably felt this feeling more than once.

* * *

**Closing Time-**

"Last call!" the beefy bartender called out above the juke box and restless chatter.

Dante sighed heavily swirling the ice in his nearly empty glass. Spinning around on his bar stool, and somehow managing to not fall off in the process, he surveyed his fellow drinkers and misery wallowers. Or at least tried too…his vision didn't want to seem to stop spinning long enough for him to focus on any one face for longer than a few seconds. Maybe he shouldn't have had those last ten…fifteen…or was it twenty drinks.

"Shit…" he mumbled leaning his head back to stare at the dirty cigarette smoke stained ceiling. What did it matter…even if he found some drunk bimbo or loser to drag him home. It wouldn't be Ne…

"Nope not going there," the older hunter slurred to himself. Turning back around to face the bar, and once again miraculously managing to stay seated upright, Dante waved the bartender over.

"Gimme another," he demanded tapping his empty glass on the scared oak bar.

"I said last call buddy…besides you've already downed five bottles of my top shelf whiskey," the beefy man responded with a grunt.

Five bottles? Shit…he didn't think he'd drank that much, no wonder he couldn't see straight.

"Look I'll pay for another bottle just give me another drink," he demanded getting irritated. Sure he might be shit faced, but he could still feel "IT"…and"IT" was eating away at him, threatening to swallow him whole and spit out the pathetic whimpering remains.

"Look buddy don't make me throw you out of here, I said no. Besides we're closed so you have to leave anyway," the bartender replied gruffly drawing himself up to all his 250lb heavy gutted glory.

Dante was seriously considering just leaping behind the bar and taking what he wanted and then walking his sorry ass back to his empty office and drinking himself into a complete state of blackout. He shakily got to his feet and placed both hands on the bar about to do just that when a firm hand wrapped itself around his forearm. Dante stopped…someone apparently really wanted their hand permanently removed from their person. Then a firm voice sent all murderous thoughts rocketing out of his mind and a thousand daggers flying into his heart.

"Come on old man…I think he's right, you've had enough."

Dante slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice and with great willpower forced his vision to focus. As soon as it did however he instantly wished it would start spinning again. Staring back at him where a pair of piercing blue eyes so like his own, but slightly darker in more ways than one. Below that rested a strong, sharp nose, and below that a scowling pair of gorgeous lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Dante demanded tearing his eyes away to stare mindlessly at the scared bar top.

"Apparently keeping you from drinking yourself to death and causing a scene," the voice scoffed.

"I don't need you here…Nero," Dante ground out, the last part coming out as a sneer. God…it hurt, why did the stupid, punk, bitch kid have to show up…here…now. However had Dante been looking up he would have seen the deep hurt that flashed through Nero's eyes.

"Just…come on old man…let me take you home," Nero stated with a sigh, lightly tugging on Dante's arm for emphasis.

Was this his fault? Hell he didn't even think Dante would care if he left or not. He was just another meaningless fuck buddy to the red clad slayer…right? Dante was about to seriously and physically protest his thoughts on this idea when suddenly those "five bottles" seemed to slam into his brain causing it to bounce around in his skull like a gray lumpy bouncy ball. With a groan he brought the heel of his calloused hand to his forehead, his knees buckled and he mentally prepared himself for his graceless crash to the floor. However it never came. Slowly prying his whiskey fogged eyes open he found a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist holding him up. One was glowing a faint blue under a black leather glove. Dante hated it when the kid covered his bringer up…in fact it flat out pissed him off royally.

"Jesus Dante…how much did you drink?" Nero questioned more to himself then the elder not expecting the other to even be able to answer. Surprisingly though…he did.

"Three…no…five bottles…paid for shit nothin'…fuckin' still hurts," the elder slurred at the floor which he apparently found suddenly fascinating.

Nero grimaced…so Dante was hurt…hell judging by the elders current state, Nero figured that was a severe understatement. Nero sighed and paid the bartender, wincing at the final tab the elder had racked up. Throwing one of Dante's arms over his shoulders and wrapping his bringer around his waist he started hauled the limp man out of the bar and into the crisp night air. Once outside he glanced at his bike, but knew there was no way in his current state that Dante would be able to hold on long enough to get back to the office. Shifting Dante's weight Nero looked around.

"Hey old man, how did you get here?" He asked the elder in a quiet voice. Dante stirred slightly before mumbling out a slurred, "I walked…cars busted…to broke to fix it."

Nero stared at the elder worriedly…the elder was to broke to fix his car? That didn't seem right…especially since he was finally out of debt to Lady and Trish. Nero also knew the old man had plenty of jobs to keep him busy and his wallet full. Then what, did he mess up and owe Lady money again? Knowing the elder was in no shape to answer any of these; he shifted Dante's weight again and started the long walk back to Devil May Cry.  
Dante was silent all the way back, but Nero figured he was using every ounce of brain power he had left just to put one foot unsteadily in front of the other, and to stay awake. As they approached the doors Nero noticed Lady's bike parked out front. Well good maybe he'd finally get some answers about Dante's current state of drunkenness and empty wallet. He had just managed to push himself and Dante through the double doors and as he turned around he was completely unprepared for the harsh and bruising slap to his face.

"How dare you show your face here!" an angry female voice demanded.

Before Nero could respond he felt Dante's weight suddenly leave his person. Spinning around he found Trish holding up a now completely passed out Dante. Fire burned in her eyes, along with a promise of death and severe pain…in that order. Nero opened his mouth to ask the scowling blonde what her problem was when instead he let out a yelp of surprise and pain as a bullet lodged itself in his back. Nero spun to face a furious and armed Lady.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Nero demanded, wincing as he felt the bullet pop out of his skin and hit the floor as he healed.

BANG "You worthless," BANG "piece of shit," BANG "half bred mother," BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Lady I think that is enough," Trish stated calmly from her place across the room still holding up an unconscious Dante.

Nero groaned as the multitude of bullet wounds began to slowly close themselves, sure they wouldn't kill him, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt like hell.

"Pfft…I don't think there is such a thing as enough," Lady sneered, but she still put her gun back in its holster.

Nero stood and faced both women flinching slightly at the accusing hate in their eyes. What the hell where they so pissed about? He opened his mouth to ask but Lady beat him to it.

"You have no idea what you've done do you? This is all your fault!" Lady screeched pointing at Dante. Trish shifted Dante's weight and glanced worriedly down at him. Finally Nero found his voice.

"My fault, are you fucking kidding me? I didn't even think he'd give a damn if I left or not, I was just a meaningless fuck for him!" Nero yelled back finally letting his anger at the situation flow freely.

"A meaningless fuck? Oh my God, you really are fucking stupid aren't you," Lady stated as she began stalking towards him. To Nero's credit he held his ground in the face of the angry and violent female. As soon as she reached him she grabbed his jacket and hoodie collars and jerked them aside to reveal the scar of a perfect bite mark resting on the juncture of Nero's neck and shoulder.

"Yeah what about it? He got a little rough the last time we fucked and bit me. It scared for some damn reason. Big deal!" Nero yelled jerking away from Lady's hand and prying eyes.

"Wait…you really don't know do you?" this time it was Trish who spoke up.

"Know what!?" Nero asked in exasperation. He was sick of talking in circles. Trish glanced at Lady who in turned glanced at Nero with a skeptical look. Trish turned her attention back to Nero with sad eyes.

"Nero…that isn't just any bite mark…it's a mating mark," she stated calmly.

Suddenly the room seemed to become very, very small and every sound in the silence way to loud. Nero placed a hand on the mark and his eyes instantly fell on Dante's slumped form.

"A…mating mark…" Nero whispered. Wait…the old man…wanted him that much? He had mated Nero…and demons mated for life. Nero suddenly sank to his knees as the full extent of what Trish had said tore through his mind like a runaway freight train.

"Yes. Nero…when you left, it nearly killed Dante. I…we actually thought for awhile that it would. Dante stopped eating…then he stopped slaying…hell after a week he didn't even bother getting out of bed for almost a month! When he finally did…he would wake up and go to the bar and drink until they either threw him out, or until he passed out and we would drag him home." Trish again glanced sadly down at Dante and slowly walked over to the old worn leather couch and deposited the elder hunter upon it with an almost motherly gentleness. Satisfied she turned to face Nero again.

"I don't think I need to tell you that demons mate for life. I also wouldn't think I'd need to tell you that Dante is not the type to say I love you, or buy you flowers, or take you out to fancy dinners. He will however, give you a nest to call home, he will make sure you never go hungry, and he will give his life for you if he has to." She stated accusingly.

Nero shook his head, shifting his guilt ridden gaze to the passed out elder on the couch. He did know all that about Dante…all that and more. God…how had he been so blind and stupid. Nero didn't look up or say a word as he heard the girls take their leave and the doors shut behind them. He didn't move even as he heard Lady's bike start and roar off into the distance. He couldn't tear his gaze from the elder hunter before him. Would he forgive him…take him back…he wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Suddenly Nero did flinch as he heard the elder moan and move his arm to cover his eyes.

"Jesus Lady…turn the damn lights off," Dante moaned from his place on the couch.

The statement only echoing the truth is what Trish had said. The hunter had been dragged home by the pair more than once or twice in recent times. Silently Nero walked over to the light switch and flicked it off with a careless move.

"Thanks…" Dante mumbled with a hint of…sorrow in his voice.

Even in the dark as Nero studied the elder he could begin to see the signs of neglect and endless days of hard drinking on the man. His stubble had grown into a shabby half grown in beard, dark bags hung under his eyes, and his skin was hallow and paler than usual. Nero also noticed how his normally skin tight leather shirt and pants hung loosely on his chest and hips. Feeling even worse Nero found his feet carrying him over to the elder on their own accord.

"Look Lady…just leave…I'm not in the mood and I just don't give a flying shit," Dante whispered into the dark.

Nero slowed at the sheer weariness that laced the elders tone, and he knew without a doubt that Dante really and truly didn't give a flying shit…about anything. Nero was only a few feet away now his Bringer flared brightly in response to his wild emotions.

"God Damn it Lady, I told you to leave, and I thought I asked you to turn the damn lights…." Dante's angry rant stopped short as he threw his arm off his eyes and sitting up, opened them to see not Lady…but…him. Dante flopped back down onto the couch with a chuckle that could have been mistaken for a broken sob.

"Jesus…so I've finally lost it huh…what a shit way to go," Dante whispered as more of those half chuckling sobs left him.

"You're not going crazy old ma…Dante, I'm really here. I brought you home from the bar, and Lady and Trish where here…and Lady shot me…and Trish…she told me…she…" Nero stopped realizing he was ranting and suddenly didn't know where to go with his words.

Dante stopped laughing and sat deadly still on the couch. Seconds ticked by…Dante was so still that Nero began to worry that Dante had actually died, or had really lost it.

"Dante…," Nero whispered stepping closer to the elders scarily still frame, "Come on old man move or someth…" Nero's words where stopped short as he found himself jerked down onto the elders shaking chest faster than his brain could process. Strong arms wrapped around his frame in a vice like grip that showed no signs of yielding any time soon.

"Old m…"

"Shut up." Dante spat viciously. Nero instantly closed his mouth with a snap and did just that. He had never heard that tone in the elder's voice before…not even when he was really pissed at a high rank demon.

"Why?" Dante suddenly whispered another tremor wracking his chest under the younger slayer. Nero waited not sure if Dante wanted him to actually answer or not. After a few minutes of silence he began a hesitant answer.

"I didn't think it would matter…I didn't think I meant anything to you," Nero answered slowly.

Dante seemed to freeze up again before in the blink of an eye Nero found their positions reversed and he was pinned under a nearly triggered Dante.

" DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THIS IS, A FUCKING LOVE BITE!?" Dante roared down at him as he ripped Nero's coat and hoodie to reveal the mating mark. Nero was too afraid to reply that it kind of was just that, and instead forced himself to look into Dante's now burning red eyes.

"I didn't know it was a mating mark! I just thought things got a little rough the last time we were together, and I didn't know why it scared or why I couldn't stop thinking about you twenty four seven!" Nero yelled back though less violently. He could feel his inner demon wanting to trigger as Dante's anger seemed to grow as he pinned Nero down harder.

"You… didn't…know…"Dante seethed through gritted teeth.

Suddenly something came over Nero and instead of triggering to the threat of Dante ripping his throat out; he turned his head to the left and offered his throat willingly! Before Nero could correct his own stupidity, Dante took the offering and lunged locking his sharpened teeth into the same place the scar lay. Nero screamed in pain as he felt Dante sink his teeth in as far as they would go. At his second scream he felt Dante's teeth grow even longer as the elder finally triggered and bit down hard enough to break Nero's collar bone. Nero's scream died on his lips as he felt the bone snap and instead he threw his arms around Dante's shoulders, his Bringer digging deep into the layers of leather and leaving bloody gouges in the red scaled hide beneath.

"Stop…" Nero whispered pleadingly his bringer digging into the flesh beneath it even harder. Dante's feral growl was his only response, and if possible, the elder bit down harder still.

"STOP!" Nero screamed as wave's of agony raced through his body. God he couldn't take it anymore, not ever being impaled my Agnus had hurt his bad!

Suddenly Dante let go and reared back, Nero's blood running down his chin he de-triggered and moved away from Nero as if to touch him again would mean instant death. Nero opened his eyes to see Dante's face deathly pale and tears streaming freely down its worn cheeks to run down his neck.

"Jesus…Nero I'm…I couldn't " Dante faltered…but Nero understood. Dante's demon was angry, no he was murderous. Nero knew why, just as he knew it was his demon that had taken control and made him offer up his throat in total submission verses triggering which would have surely ended in his death.

"It's okay…I…I get it…" Nero panted out as he pressed his hand to his neck. He was getting woozy from blood loss.

Dante cleaned the blood from his chin and leaning forward, gently pulled Nero's hand away with little difficulty. Slowly and carefully he began dragging his tongue over the abused and bleeding flesh. Nero shuddered by made no move to protest as Dante continued to lick at the wound until it finally stopped bleeding.

"Shit, that's gonna take awhile to fully heal," Dante stated remorsefully as he finally and reluctantly pulled away from Nero's neck.

"It's okay…I had it coming I guess," Nero sighed…God he was tired. 'Must be the blood loss' he thought. "I'm…sorry Dante…I never meant to hurt you. If…if you'll take me back I'll never leave again. I swear it."

"Ki…Nero, how can you say you still want me after what I just did to you?" Dante looked ready to cry again.

"Like I said, I had it coming," Nero sighed, he was getting really tired.

Dante scowled but didn't continue to argue instead he scooped Nero up in his arms and started carrying him up the stairs. Dante considered placing the kid in his own room, but a growl from his inner demon had him thinking better of it. Shrugging as best he could with Nero in his arms he turned and walked into his own room. Nero didn't complain. Dante took this as a good sign and gently sat the kid down on one side of the bed before he began shrugging out of his own ruined clothing. Down to just his boxers he climbed into bed and reaching over pulled Nero up against his chest. Again Nero didn't complain, instead he wrapped his own arm around Dante's and sighed in contentment.

Dante stared out the window as the first rays of morning began staining the sky shades of pink and gray. Dante sighed…where did this leave them? His inner demon was far from pacified in its anger at its 'wayward mate', but it was no longer wanting Nero dead either. As for Dante himself, well he was still hurt, bad. However he didn't want to kid to leave either, and the mere thought of it nearly sent him into a dark place that he dared not go. Sighing Dante pulled Nero closer and closed his eyes deciding sleep was his best choice of action right now. The rest…would figure itself out eventually.

"Closing time…every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end," Nero began to sing softly. Dante opened his eyes and sat up on his elbow.

"Never picked you for a romantic kid," He teased lightly.

"Someone has to be old man," Nero replied quietly.

Dante's reply was to lower his head and lick at Nero's wound that had begun to bleed again slightly. Nero hissed slightly before sighing and moving into the treatment. Satisfied the bleeding had stopped again for now, Dante pulled back and glared at the mark. It was deep…to deep, he wasn't sure if his inner demon was trying to re-mark the kid, or kill him. Shaking his head he gave the bite one last tender lick before lying back down and closing his eyes.

"I know who I want to take me home…take me home…" Dante sang softly into Nero's hair.

"Take me home."

**End-**

* * *

**Authors End Note:**

So…holy crap! I meant for this story to maybe be two or three pages long. Nine pages later it's done. I hope you guys don't think it's too long; it just got away from me! I meant for this to be a light piece of fluff and instead it turned into a full blow story. I am happy with it though, and I really hope you are all too. I tried to keep everyone as in character as I could, but know at the end it got pretty OCC. Also I don't have a beta to proofread so I did it on my own, but if there are still some mistakes I apologize. Please review if you liked my story…or even if you didn't Just please no flames about this being a Dante/Nero story. If you don't like this type of story then don't read them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
